phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ferblover
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Barry the Platypus page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 21:53, March 31, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Picture on your userpage I saw the picture on your userpage, it's incrdible! Did you draw it yourself? Lost in Ferb-Land... 06:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) p.s I don't know why my username doesn't link, just ignore that. Heh heh. I WISH I drew that! I'm fully capable of drawing just like that. Just ask! I'll upload some of my sketches! Oh. Ferb (himself) wants to tell you something: "Hello, Lost in "Me"-Land. On behalf of Ferblover's account, she and I would like to thank you for being the first to view our page (I help her with it). Thanks again. BTW, have you seen Perry? -Ferb and Ferblover Anime Ferby First of all, FERB's MINE!!! And second, even though it is sad to see (MY) Ferby without his awesomistic nose, I think he looks pretty hot!! Don't we all wish Ferb was ours? Sigh... I agree wit' you. Sorry. I just typed in my Brooklyn accent! Yeesh! Sorry got off topic there ;). The ONLY lil thing I don't agree with is how you don't care how Ferb's nose looks. (Im gonna talk like Im a genius right here. that okay?) It takes the right skill and love of drawing Ferb to get a perfect rounded off square nose. Lol. Sorry if that was too long :(. Thanks for lookin at my page both of you guys! --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 18:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) @Lost in Ferb-Land....: It's not her pic, it's JeremyCreek's pic of Ferb and Gretchen (ugh!) cropped to show only Ferby. Only he could draw (MY) Ferby that precise with marker. No. I didn't draw that. But I CAN draw extremely similar to that one pic. I take requests of Ferby (no anime puhleeeze.) Doof and Perry and my character Larry (I own Larry so no stealing! Ask if you wanna use him in ur stories. I'd be honored if you ask me.) :) uummm i don't really know! Phineas and Ferb Wiki Community Message Board You seem like the type of user who would enjoying being on a Phineas and Ferb message board. So why not join ours? It's located here. See ya there! -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 03:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) HELLO! H-hey weve got similar usernames! ( Ferbluver > Ferblover ) Seen Perry? Have I seen Perry?; No, no I haven't. I'll keep an eye out for him though. I've only seen platypi in wildlife parks, oddly enough they were brown instead of teal. XD Lost in Ferb-Land... 08:45, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Moving your blogs Since the blogs you're writing are having Ferb use physical means of dealing with problems, that's out of character for Ferb and is getting into an area of fan fiction that might not work so well in a blog. I think it might be better if you moved those over to the Fanon site, or maybe even FanFiction.net. For a while, I had some fan fiction that was running in the newsletter, but I made the decision to move it over to Fanon because it was more appropriate to be located there. I hope you'll consider doing the same. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Larry Larry was used as the name for a platypus, come from Perry's family. The use of Larry there was just to rhyme with Perry. It has nothing to do with your llama. Sorry this happened, but it was a coincidence, not intended copyright infringement. The author's left because they felt like they had to. Cheers, 04:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Moving Your Blogs, Part II While I appreciate the effort you're putting into your blogs, this wiki is not the place for them. You are writing from the point of view of one of the main characters, and not very faithfully to his character, I might add. This blog would be better served at the Fanon Wiki. There, you can pretend to be Ferb in whatever fashion you see fit. Please do not write any more blogs under the guise of Ferb. The only blog I want to see from you is the one telling everyone that you're moving your blogs to Fanon. You do not need to make it able to accept comments, just write the blog letting everyone know that you're moving and the ones who want to continue reading your blog will follow you. Since you've been asked several times by various users, including RRabbit42, I have no choice but to block your account for a period of time if you can't follow the rules of the wiki. —Topher (talk) 06:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) WHY?! I know what you are going through. The admins got angry at me because I kept getting "too random" (as if it were possible...) in blogs. So, for a period of time, I left the wiki. I'm sos orry that you have to move Ferblover, but I shall be waiting for you at the Fanon. You're not the only one who has been emotionally and psycologically kicked out of the wiki. --'Pastel Pink Hechos y Tonterias......' 00:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :The administrators are most definitely not meaning to "emotionally and psychologically kick you out of the wiki," Daisy (and by extension, Ferblover). Whether or not they want me speaking for them, I can say for a fact that they're just trying to keep this Phineas and Ferb encyclopedia focused on Phineas and Ferb, not Phineas and Ferb fan fiction (which your blogs are, Ferblover) or "random" discussion that has nothing to do with the show. Those kinds of things are encouraged at Fanon or the message board instead of on the encyclopedia. :Thanks. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 02:06, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Busted Since you are Ferb who has a sarcastic teen sister Candace, you'll get busted someday. The bad news is that today's your day: Candace:Mooooom! Mom:What, hunny? C:Mom, you won't believe this, but Ferb forgot his age! And mine, too! M: I'm coming, but I know i't-won't--*Mom loses her mind and almost passes out, but Candace catches her* C:It's here?_Yes! I'm finally free! M: Ferb, your dear sister's thinking that you're crazy agian. So, how old are we? Ferb:I'm 14, Phineas is 13, Candace is 15, you'- M:No, here's the correct ages:*in real world p.o.v.:Phineas is around 10, same with you, and Candace is 16! * Phineas:And you are not older than me! Doofenshmirtz:Oh, no, Perry the Platypus! Don't push the 'Driver Eject Button'! My Age-forget-inator wikk ex- Perry pushes button D:Aah! The inator explodes, and Ferb remembers the right ages Background Singers:A-gent P! Ferb:Oh, now I remember...but where's Larry? M:Who's Larry? P:Ferb's imaginary platypus. M:Oh I see, imaginary. M:Well, how does pie sound? C:Pie me! Back inside C:Well, I thought that Ferb would call you a baby!*in muttering voice*I know I could. End Credits with Perry P:oh, there's Perry. Perry:Krrrrrrrrr/Grgrgrgr/caccacccacccca/however you say Perry's chitter Perry thought cloud: D:Curse you, Perry the Platypus! 'He's a semi-aquatic egg-laying mammal of action, With a beaver tail and a bill, he's Perry, Perry the Agent P! Those plot lines are not against you, they are just showing some factual errors, and I have nothing against Larry the Platypus. But one small thing, concerning your avatar: Ferb has never heard of the Animaniacs. You don't have to change it, and I highly do not reccomend changing it to a picture of Ferb if you are Ferb. 15:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who doesn't want to be hurtful, but likes to keep things canonical Hi Ferb. Long time no see. User:MrJoshbumstead